superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn Girl
Legion of Super-Heroes Team Member Imra Ardeen aka Saturn Girl is a superhero from the Saturn moon of Titan. She is one of the most talented telepaths among a race of powerful mentalists, a citizen of the United Planets and founding member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Imra Ardeen was born on Titan (the largest moon of the planet Saturn) during the 30th century. All of the native inhabitants of Titan have the power of telepathy. From an early age Imra's telepathic ability was revealed to be among the strongest of her race. Due to her great talent, after Imra graduated from college, she traveled to Earth to become a Science Police Officer (Earth is a member of the United Planets and home to the Science Police).As revealed in Action Comics #391/2 (August 1970). However, during her flight to Earth, an assassination attempt was made on the life of fellow passenger and billionaire R.J. Brande. Using her powers of telepathy, Imra discovered the plot, and, with the help of two other teenagers on board, Garth Ranzz of the planet Winath (soon to be Lightning Lad) and Rokk Krinn, native of Braal (soon to be Cosmic Boy). Together, they caught the assassin and saved Brande's life. At Brande's urging, she adopted the persona of '' Saturn Girl'', and joined her fellow teenagers in founding the Legion of Super-Heroes – an organization of teenage heroes formed to honor the legacy of Superboy and Supergirl.As revealed in Superboy, #147/1 (May, 1968). This story (The Origin of the Legion!) is written by E. Nelson Bridwell. It was reprinted in: Secret Origins, #6 (January, 1974) and The Legion of Super-Heroes Archives, #8 (January, 1998). This story is also retconned in Adventure Comics, #516 (September, 2010), becoming not part of Earth-One’s future, but an alternate future following the Crisis on Infinite Earths known as the Pre-Zero Hour. Go to the DC Database for more on the Pre-Zero Hour alternate future. Not long after the team is founded, Saturn Girl and her two co-founders travel back to the 20th century to meet their ‘heroes’. After a series of tests, Superboy was awarded membership and returned to his own time.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #247 (April 1958). They traveled back to the 20th century again and make the same offer to Supergirl. They make trips like this several times over the next few years.As revealed in Action Comics, #267/2 (August, 1960) and #276/2 (May, 1961). On one occasion, just prior to the leadership elections of 2975, she learned that a Legionnaire would die during an attack on Earth and decided to ‘self-sacrifice’ and take on that responsibility herself. Using her telepathy, Imra forced the other Legionnaires to vote her leader and then ordered them not to use their powers during the attack. However, Lightning Lad defied her orders and took her place in death.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #304 (January 1963). Distraught over his selfless act of devotion, Imra vowed to do all in her power to bring him back. A method was soon developed which could revive Lightning Lad, but only at the cost of another member's life. Imra again interfered in the process to ensure hers was the life taken, but her plan was foiled by Proty, the telepathic shape-shifting pet of Chameleon Boy. Upon Proty's death, Lightning Lad was restored.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #312 (Sept. 1963). Despite this series of events, Imra's leadership was highly valued in the Legion, and her position as leader, despite its means of acquisition, was allowed to stand. She earned a second term the following year.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #323 (Aug. 1964). Romantically, Lightning Lad (Garth Ranzz) had pursued Imra for some time, but she had repeatedly rebuffed his advances. However, after he sacrificed his life for her own, she understood the depth of his feelings and came to realize that she returned them. They are soon marriedAs revealed in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes, #237 (March 1978). and together they have a son, whom they name Graym Ranzz. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Titanite Physiology' **'Telepathy': Saturn Girl is a capable telepath and is considered a prodigy, even among a race of telepathic people. She has an incredible working knowledge of the average humanoid brain and the specific functions of each part. Saturn Girls telepathy is comparable in power level to that of the 20th century's Martian Manhunter, whom in turn is renowned as one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth. **'Mind Reading': Saturn Girl can read peoples' minds in detail, either by consciously willing it or by mentally picking up their stray thoughts. Via her telepathy, she can also send messages into the minds of others, sounding like her own voice inside their heads, or place knowledge of certain things into people's minds. Using a combination of these methods, she can interpret unknown alien languages. She can send or receive telepathic messages to or from the Phantom Zone. **'Telepathic Illusions' **'Mind Control' **'Psionic Blasts' **'Mental Senses' Abilities *'Leadership': On more than one occasion Imra has lead the Legion of Super-Heroes as both their leader and a field operative. *'Basic Hand-to-Hand combat': Imra has been a part of the Legion of Super-Heroes for quite some time, as such she has had basic combat training as part of the package. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes she is provided a Legion Flight Ring. It allows her to fly and protects her from the vacuum of space and other dangerous environments. * Laser Handgun: ' Saturn Girl carried a laser handgun in her early adventures.As revealed in ''Adventure Comics, #304 (January, 1963). Gallery Saturn Girl 3.jpg Saturn Girl 2.jpg Saturn Girl 1.jpg Saturn Girl 4.jpg Appearance *Super Friends Game: **Super Amigos Match 4 * SuperFriends Comic Book: **''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: *** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced *** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes *'''Saturn Girl first appeared in Adventure Comics, #247 (April 1958).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. * She was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. * There have been three incarnations of Saturn Girl: The first is the 1958 version (also called the original or Preboot Legion). The second was in 1994 and the third was in 2004. * She was one of the three founding members of the Legion as well as the team's first female member. * In her first appearance she wore a yellow and green costume, but this color scheme was quickly abandoned in favor of her now-iconic red uniform. Her Legion uniforms have since always remained predominantly red or pink, depending on the era and continuity. External Links *Saturn Girl at the DC Database *Saturn Girl at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Aliens Category:Super Powers